An unexpected twist
by xMyLonelyAngelx
Summary: Edward left Bella and she is heart broken and is in danger, what happens when a stranger saves her in a 1950's police box. The Doctor is confused about his feelings toward the beautiful brunet; Isabella Marie Swan, and the wonderful blond; Rose Tyler.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who, they are the creation of Stephenie Meyer (Twilight) and the BBC (Doctor Who).**

**Summary:**

_Set after Edward left Bella in Newmoon and before the Wire in Series two of Doctor Who. Events will not come in order as a certain Timelord lost control of a 1950's Police Box…again._

Edward left Bella out of fear of her safety, but what he doesn't know is by leaving her he has brought more danger to his beloved. Bella Swan is lucky as a certain 1950's police box and a stranger has taken a liking to her. She is saved from the monsters she fears, but they not the only thing that's killing/trying to kill her…

On the other hand the Doctor is confused about his feelings toward the beautiful brunet; Isabella Marie Swan, and the wonderful blond; Rose Tyler.


	2. Chapter 1

"Next stop…1980 New York! They had great music during that time, ohhhh I wonder if we'll meet anyone famous!" the Doctor smiled a cheeky smile at Rose as he said this and Rose couldn't help but smile back. He was always so eager for new adventures, and Rose was happy to go along with him. This was the life she had chosen.

The Tardis gave a powerful tug, Rose fell backwards and the Doctor tried to catch her but fell with her and they both landed on the Tardis couch.

~TARDIS~ **(AN: every time the Tardis travels this will be used!)**

"What was that?" asked a wide eyed Rose, "I don't think the Tardis did that in a long time." The Doctor was curious and wanted to know what happened, he shouted "Rose! Coming?" as he threw her her jacket. Rose was happy for another adventure and willingly put on her jacket and followed him outside.

As soon as the Doctor hopped out, he spotted a brown haired girl looking down at the ground. He soon realized they were standing on a cliff that dropped to the sea. Before he could think or do anything else, the girl bent down and prepared to jump. The Doctor shouted "Wait! NO!" but he was too late…she jumped.

He looked over the cliff to see the girl laughing as she was about to plummet onto the sharp rocks just below. The Doctor didn't know why but he felt the need to protect this fragile looking girl. At the same time he was curious…why would she jump?

Rose came out of the Police Box doors and opened her smiling mouth to talk to the Doctor as she saw him taking he's Converse off and jumping off the cliff they had landed on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The brown haired, fragile looking girl opened her eyes and looked around her. "Is this heaven or hell?" she spoke out loud, "Can't be heaven because _he's_ not here." A sharp pain coursed through her body as she tried to move. It still hurt to mention his name, but she was satisfied. He told her to stop, _shouted_ at her… _begged_ her to stop, but she couldn't stop herself as she fell; it was as if he was next to her and whispering in her ear. If felt like heaven as she heard him talk, she felt free. Yet now, she would never hear his sweet, velvety voice again.

"Why can't it be heaven? And who's _he_?" She jerked her head up and gasped of fright as a soaked man wearing a pin-striped suit and blond girl stared at her with curiosity and asked her, "Why did you jump?" it was the man. He sounded so much like _him_ it nearly hurt. The man had brown hair, light, endless brown eyes and the girl had her blond hair tied loosely at the back of her head and looked at her with worried and pitying dark brown eyes. "What's your name?" the girl spoke up, they sounded British.

The brown haired girl opened her mouth and tried to talk but fainted with the effort. The man and girl walked into their 1950 Police Box and left the brown haired girl at the door steps of the nearest hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

"Why did you jump?" Rose glared at the Doctor; who didn't answer and acted like she hadn't spoken, "Okay, so do you still want to go to 1980's New York or Barcelona? Not the City Barcelona, I like the planets Barcelona so we can go there or you can choose…no, wait…I know!!! What about 1564 London? We could see the birth of Shakespeare and meet Elizabeth the first!"

"You could have figured another way to save her then jumping of that cliff! You could have got your self killed!" Rose was angry and shouted those words at the Doctor with a hint of worry. The Doctor was fiddling with the Tardis controls once again and answered quietly, "She would have died as soon as she reached the water, and I think that girl was committing suicide." Rose stared at the Doctor in disbelief, not at the fact that he just told her the girl was committing suicide; because she already figured as much, but she couldn't believe the Doctor wouldn't tell her; she was hurt.

She replied with hurt in her voice "Oh, okay." The Doctor couldn't look at Rose or tell her the truth, simply because he didn't know himself, it was a mystery; but he's brain was still working in overload trying to figure out why the Tardis had landed on the cliff and why he wanted so badly to protect that suicidal brunette.

~TARDIS~ (the Wire episode in Series two)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella woke up in a room with white walls and what she presumes is the hospital, she couldn't remember much apart from Edward pleading with her, a young blond girl, a beautiful man with a voice similar to her sweet Edward's and her reaching the water in First Beach and being pulled upwards. After that it was all a blur, nothing was clear.

Charlie walked into the hospital room Bella was now being treated in with a coffee in his hand which now slipped from his fingers as he saw Bella trying to get up. It wasn't till the coffee hit the floor and the liquid flowed around the ground that Charlie realized he's mouth was hanging open.

"Bella! Thank god!" he shouted, Bella winced from the volume, and Charlie ran to her side to comfort her and shortly called in her mother Renee. After much hugging and crying Bella was released and was told she had been _sleeping_ for at least two weeks. Bella was shocked, how could she have been passed out for a whole two weeks?

She was questioned by the police about how she got there; a police woman called Mai was accompanied by Charlie talked to her. Mai started "Bella, do you remember how you got to First Beach?" Bella remembered but wasn't going to tell anyone that she had tried to commit suicide because her vampire boy friend had left her, so she just shook her head. Mai continued without any emotion like a true professional.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Bella tried to be as truthful as she could "I only remember a Browned haired man and a blond girl talking to me, but I think I fainted." "Okay honey, don't try too hard." Charlie spoke with concern. "From what we know, a man in a pin-stripe suit dropped you off at the reception at this hospital and told them you nearly drowned and may have excess water still in your lungs. Do you know if this is the man that tried to talk to you? He spoke with a British accent." Bella only had the strength to nod before her world turned dark again and she feel into a deep slumber dreaming of the British man and _him_.

_She was in an embrace with the beautiful brown haired, British man as Edward ran towards them with an angry and defeated glare on his god like face. He looked at Bella in another man's arms, with pain in his dead heart but Bella didn't notice, she had her eyes closed and was content in the arms of the man that now held her. She may have not even realized her Edward was there watching her with pain and longing._


	4. Chapter 3

The Doctor thought about the beautiful brunet girl he had saved not long ago and longed to go back and check on her, but he knew Rose would not like it; After her reaction to him jumping after the girl and not telling her why. He wasn't a person who could trust anyone easily or talk about his feelings, but with the brunet girl it was different…he felt safe with her, almost like she would understand his grief and comfort him in anyway possible. Of course he thought Rose could and would do the same, he loved traveling with her but he felt the need to protect her as if he owed someone that… that someone would most likely be Jackie Tyler, the women they are visiting now.

The Tardis doors opened as a smiling Rose came in with a bag on her shoulders and some chips, the smell of the fried chips soon filled the Tardis control room. "Mm…chips!" Rose laughed, "Ready to go?" the Doctor couldn't help but smile back and indulge in the smell as well. "Ready as I'll ever be." Rose was excited as usual and ran to her room to put the heavy bag down.

"How's Jackie doing?" the Doctor asked casually. Rose raised an eyebrow, "You know, missing me all the time and wondering if you need a good slap." The Doctor flinched at the memory of the infamous Tyler slap. Rose laughed again "Don't worry, just messing with you. So where are we going?" the Doctor grinned, still thinking about the brunet and said "2007, La Push, Washington, USA…I think? Apparently there are some giant wolf sightings, what do you think?" Rose nodded in response, "Good! Off we go then!"

~TARDIS~

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the Tardis, "Oops, I think we are a few miles south to La Push, oh well." The Doctor rolled on his heels waiting for Rose's response, "Must be something wrong with the Tardis again…or _your_ bad driving." Rose poked her tongue out at a guilty looking Doctor.

They had landed in a meadow and the Doctor heard a heart broken sobbing sound coming from the center. He started walking there, something about that cry made his hearts ache, "Rose, did you hear that?" he questioned "Ya, and I'm coming with you." The Doctor sighed, no matter how many times he would tell someone to stay by the Tardis; they _always _wonder off…he is still waiting for someone that understands what 'Stay here' means. "It's dark, look where you are stepping." He warned.

He started walking again and Rose followed, they were reaching the middle of the field when there was a sudden crunching sound and the crying stopped. There was a mumbled conversation that the Doctor and Rose couldn't hear. The Doctor scrunched up his eyes and tried to see what was going on, then a figure walked into their sight, a figure walking backwards toward the trees and a figure that Rose and the Doctor thought they would never see again, a figure that the Doctor couldn't take his mind off and that figure was…the suicidal brunet.

A man with gleaming red eyes and pale skin that shone in the faint moon light was stalking the girl, she looked frightened and the Doctor grasped what was happening; the girl his hearts speeds up for is waiting to be attacked.

He grabbed a thick branch and ran towards the brunet and the attacker, as he got closer she didn't see him but the man did. When he turned to look at the intruder holding a tree branch; he laughed "Are you going to hurt me with that?" he asked in a chilling voice which also had a heavy French accent, the Doctor hoped Rose was out of site, he held back a shiver and replied "well…yes, I was…until you saw me, you see the problem is you haven't got a weapon and I still have a tree branch." He looked at the girl and she looked back at him, confused and still scared; possibly at the man without a weapon.

The Doctor gestured for her to run back in the direction he had come in but he was too late. The man moved at inhumane speed and was now in front of the girl "Oh, she won't be getting away soon and neither will you." He grinned a lop sided grin and slowly held his hand up to grab the girl's throat, even in danger she still looked stunningly beautiful, especially in the moon light.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that…now before you kill her and well…me, could you enlighten me on what you are? By your speed, eyes and skin I'd say you aren't a human, and I understand why you would want to kill me; since I'm a witness, but why this girl? What's she got that you want? Or need?" as the Doctor said this he was raising his eyebrows, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head while rocking back and forth on his heels. Then he noticed three massive dark shadows in the trees surrounding the meadow.

**Kind of a cliffy…but please people!!! Read and Review! The more reviews I get the faster I write!**


	5. Chapter 4

Suddenly the red-eyed-man-like-creature sniffed the air, he growled and turned his back toward the brunet girl and glared at the shadows in the distance. The shadows drew closer at walking speed, as they got nearer the Doctor could make out their shapes.

_Wolves_ was his first thought, they weren't normal wolves…they were _giant_ wolves. Moving on four legs, muscles flexing in every motion, they were _beautiful_; he thought. Absolutely _beautiful_, he almost forgot about the danger facing him and the girl now.

Where was Rose? Just as he thought this, he saw Rose running towards them, the Doctor motioned for her go back but she still ran towards him, she had misunderstood. "Doctor!" she shouted as she stopped running and jogged to him.

She saw the brunet girl before the red-eyed-man-like-creature and said "You…you are the girl that jumped off the cliff!" the girl looked at her with an annoyed and confused look, but horror was still present in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"What cliff? Have I meet you bef-" she was cut off by the wolf shadows snarling towards the red-eyed-man-like-creature, he snarled back and his rigid muscles tensed, ready to leap at his enemy… the wolves were faster.

They aimed for his neck and leaped, the red-eyed creature didn't even look panicked, he just moved out of the way. This carried on for a long time till he thought this wasn't getting anywhere. At this point, the brunet and Rose already reached the Doctor and they ran for their lives, leaving the wolves to fight.

They weren't as fast as the hunter; he saw this out of the corner of his glowing red eyes and lunged for the three of them –mainly for the brunet- however, before he could reach within a one meter distance; one of the wolves caught him by the leg while the others bite into his shoulder and neck, the creature's scream was cut short by his head lessening from his pale white neck.

The Doctor used this opportunity to rush the girls out of the meadow, they weren't safe yet as he was afraid the wolves would come after them so they ran nonstop till the blur box was in site.

"What is that? What's going on? Wait…who _are_ you?" the brunet sure liked to ask questions thought the Doctor. "I'm Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor." Good old Rose, "This is the Tardis; Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor added.

"Um… not really helpful." The brunet said, "Okay, well I'm the Doctor, a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, this is Rose Tyler from London, England; Human and my companion who travels with me in the Tardis through time and space." The brunet's eyes widened "o-okay? Is this a joke?" the Doctor started to rock back and forth on his heels again, "No, it's not a joke. Now tell us; who are _you_? Why was that creature after you? And where exactly _are_ we?"

"I'm Bella Swan, we are in a forest somewhere near Forks." She explained to them, Rose was curious "You didn't answer all of our questions, why is he after you?" the brunet called Bella suddenly found her feet very entertaining, "That's…private."

"Okay, well we better drop you off at your house then. Where do you live?" the Doctor opened the doors of the Tardis. "How are you going to get me there?" "Easy, the Tardis." "You mean that blue box thingy?" the Doctor rolled his eyes, "the blue box thingy has a name, and of course! I don't see your car here." Rose looked between the two and felt a bit left out "Um…Doctor?" Now it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes, "My car _is_ here; your _Tardis_ is parked right next to it."

"Right… I see." The Doctor blushed and Rose felt the need to say something, "We better get inside now." The Doctor looked up and smiled "Of course!"


	6. Chapter 5

Bella followed the strangers suspiciously, so a _Timelord_ … you don't get those around Forks often, or is Forks just a meeting place for the supernatural or mythological creatures of the world and maybe beyond?

This was confusing Bella, why would this strange by beautiful man want to help her? She couldn't not feel the glares coming from the human; Rose her name is, from London. That explains her accent but the man; the Doctor? -Weird name- also has a British accent; they must be lying to her.

Bella didn't know or think there were any planets that spoke with a British accent other then earth, or that could just be her lack of knowledge. What ever happened she didn't trust them one bit.

The Doctor was leading and looked deep in thought, although the Tardis was only a few meters away from where they were standing a second ago; they took their time reaching it, even with the wolves still around. Rose was annoyed at the Doctor, and kind of jealous of the brunet.

The Doctor faked a smile and looked at the women "Alright! Here we are, the Tardis." Bella arced one of her perfect eyebrows, and then frowned. The Doctor had the sudden urge to walk to her and gently smooth away the frown which dawned on her heart-shaped face.

"You are kidding right?" she spoke in a clear American accent even though she nearly got killed by a blood thirsty vampire a few minutes ago "How can it fit two people let alone three?" Rose rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the Doctor pretended no to notice and explained in a fake cheerful voice "It's bigger on the inside of course! Otherwise where else would we keep all of Rose's human necessities?"

Bella's eyes grew wide "Right…bigger on the inside…" Rose was getting bored of this and walked in the Tardis without a word, the Doctor moved his hand to gesture Bella in the Tardis, but she shook her head in return. "You guys go, I'll drive home." The Doctor could see that she was in no condition to drive; with bags under her blood shot eyes, the way she seems to clutch at her sides as if to keep herself from falling apart and the little problem of how she can't seem to walk across a flat surface without falling over, made his hearts ache and think that she is in no condition to drive home _safely_.

And as if right on cue; her legs gave out and she collapsed, still awake but with tears now falling freely from her unseeing deep chocolate brown eyes and gripping her sides with her hands till her knuckles were a pale white, almost the same color of the creature whom had just tried to kill her.

Rose got out of the Tardis and looked at the Doctor who was now holding a sobbing girl and staring at something in the distance. Rose narrowed her eyes and looked; it was a cloud of purple smoke rising from the meadow they had just run from and the moon glowing unnaturally. As if the smoke brightened the already glowing rock. She shivered and got a spare jacket from the Tardis's wardrobe. She ran to the Doctor and Bella, she saw the Doctor was holding her in a protective way and was trying to get up.

Rose moved to the other side of Bella and placed the jacket on her shoulders, Bella's eyelids fluttered and she mouthed a quiet 'Thank you' to Rose and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"How are we going to get her home Doctor?" Rose asked him once they had got Bella in Rose's bedroom; Bella was exhausted and was recovering from shock at what happened in the meadow. "Before she fell asleep I asked for her address, the only problem is the car. I could get Bella home and then come back, and drive her car to her house. But her family might get suspicious at where her car is."

"If you give me the address I could drive her car back to her house and meet you outside." Rose suggested, the Doctor was surprised at this, he knew Rose was caring and nice but with the glares she'd been sending Bella he didn't think she would want to help.

The surprise showed on his face and Rose knew what he was thinking "I don't have to like her to help her." The Doctor just nodded.

When the Doctor had given Rose Bella's address, he left Rose by the car and left. The whooshing of the Tardis left echoes in Rose's heart.

~TARDIS~

The Tardis landed in Bella's room, she's still asleep and unaware of her surroundings, she looked so peaceful and stunningly beautiful while sleeping, with the moonlight escaping from the open window, she looked like a goddess. At least that's what the Doctor thought.

Just as he was tucking the covers under her chin, she stirred. The Doctor thought she had woken when she muttered "Stay with me" but her heart beat was still at the soft even pace as it was a few minutes ago and her eyelids were still closed.

But at these words, the Doctor's heart melted. Of course, he thought, of course I'll stay with you. Something is wrong with me, he thought. But he climbed in the bed beside her and held her as she slept and Rose was forgotten.

Just when the Doctor started dosing off Bella muttered something again, "I Love you…" the Doctor was now wide awake and couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his hearts couldn't help but soar in delight. Then she said something again, and these words left a hole in the Doctor's heart.

"I love you Edward…"

Then he got up and left to find Rose.

**Please review!!! Reviews are like fuel to a dedicated writer! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

Rose sat in Bella's truck for hours and still no Doctor showed up, so she decided to go find him inside.

As the Doctor walked out and thought about the sleeping angel that called out someone else's name, his hearts impair a great amount. He didn't know what was happening to him.

Rose was concerned, what if something happened to the Doctor? And he never made it to the girl's home? Just as she thought this, she bumped into what felt like a marble boulder.

"What the he-" her eyes widened as she looked up, it was a beautiful man, god like even; with bronze like colored hair and smoldering golden eyes. "Oh! Sorry." The man just looked at her with those now dull eyes.

He opened his mouth and replied in a velvety voice that nearly made Rose melt "I apologize for walking into you, I must go now." Before Rose could say another word, he disappeared, leaving a trail of unnatural wind behind him.

The Doctor walked out of the house in a trance like state and immediately saw Rose with her mouth opened and looking around in shock. He raised his eyebrows and walked to her.

"Boo!" Rose jumped and nearly screamed if it wasn't for a warm hand covering her mouth, she bit down on the person's fingers and ran towards the truck.

"Ouch! What was that for Rose?" the Doctor hid his real emotions and grimaced in pain, while holding his bleeding fingers. "Doctor?" Rose looked scared. The Doctor rolled his eyes "Of course it's me, who else! Wait…a vampire?" he was now grinning and nearly forgot the pain in his fingers.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to the Doctor, "Well don't sneak up on me next time!" the Doctor pouted and said "Fine."

"Where's the Tardis?" Rose asked, "Um…She should be in Bella's room still, I forgot to…" he looked like a hangdog and scratched his head in embarrassment. Rose sighed and started walking towards the Swan house.

The Doctor frowned "What are you doing?" Rose looked back at him and answered in a duh like voice "To her room, to the Tardis." "No need, I programmed the Tardis to land in the Meadow we landed in before, so we could go exploring!" Rose stopped moving and turned around "It's dark."

The Doctor smiled his heart stopping smile and replied in the most carefree voice "Oh I know Rose Tyler, I know."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella woke up and felt emptiness in her heart and bed like she felt every morning. The events of the night before made her sure that it was just a dream, a very very realistic dream.

Nights passed and she would have nightmare like dream of 'The Doctor', his gorgeous, wise, brown eyes that always held sorrow. The way his hair seems to look so silky-smooth and wild and the way he seems to look so much like _him_. Bella would wake up screaming every night, the dream that left her screaming and sweating, was a future she didn't want.

_Bella would be walking through the endless forest searching for something. The forest taunted her with the eerie greenness and the shape of the tree's shadows. She picked up pace till she was running…breathless and scared._

_She looked upwards to the dark peculiar color of the night and wish the moon was not absent. She was still looking up, when a scattering sound came from the concealed paths of the forest._

"_Who's there?" she asked in the voice of a helpless, defenseless prey. The scattering noise became more pronounced and she could hear the distinct steps of someone walking towards her. A predator? Most likely…_

_Bella started to walk backwards, desperately searching for something to use as a weapon, she knew it would be useless but she still tried. The velvety voice in her head articulated with such clearness, she thought he was right next to her._

'_Run!' the voice would say, 'Just run!' it begged and pleaded. But no matter how much Bella wanted to obey those smooth sounding words, her legs would not move anymore. It's as if she was being held down by something…_

_The predator started to stalk towards her…_

Once she was fully awake and stopped screaming, she would hold her self together and try to piece her self together for the long day ahead. If it weren't for Charlie, she would have found no reason to continuing to subsist.

When she drove down to La Push to visit the now distant Jacob, she thought she could see flashes of blur of a blue pin-strip suit and red converse shoes. But shook the thought out of her head and continued to drive.

~ Cliff diving incident and being saved by the Doctor and Rose ~

After dreaming of the Doctor and his companion after passing out in the hospital, Bella was sure that they existed. She didn't know why and how the two kept saving her, but she only needed to meet and thank them. Or at least that's what she keeps telling her self.

She knew they would be hard to find because of their tendency to just vanish, but she wanted to try. She quietly whispered to her self; "How hard would it be to find two people with British accents in an American town traveling in a 1950's London Police Box?"

**I'll just explain some things…**

**First of all, the Doctor and Rose that save Bella from the cliff diving thingy, they don't actually know her yet. But Bella knows them and let's just say…she was too stunned and overwhelmed to say anything. ^^**

**Second, if you don't get this chapter…read the first 2 and you might understand it better.**

**Third, the Doctor and Rose have just been hanging around La Push trying to find out about giant wolves and murders and stuff while Bella was deciding to go cliff diving. Plus, no one wanted a paradox so they couldn't show up at the beach when she was saved.**

**Fourthly, Time traveling and personal timelines are hard to understand… it all just wibbley wobbley timey wimey…stuff. U know? Like a ball or bubble.**

**Um…people…please! Review! I'll write more and faster… ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

"A book store? Seriously Doctor…a book store." Said a stunned Rose, "Why what's wrong with book stores?" the doctor stopped walking, put his hands in the side pockets of his pants and met the eyes of his blond companion. "Nothing…just. Why a book store?" Rose stared up at the confused look in the Doctor's face.

"The wolves, they seem to be a thing of the legends so we are going to a book store to look at books containing wolves." The Doctor stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Oh." Rose said as she started to walk into the store. "In addition; I really need a good thriller." The Doctor flashed his infamous smile and pretended to not see Rose roll her eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella went to La Push many times to visit Jacob, and nearly every time she arrived at Billy and Jacob's humble abode, she would spot Jacob lying on his stomach on the couch in their living room. She knew it was her fault.

After the incident at the meadow and Jacob's distance, Bella was frustrated that clouds cover the sun in her life, Jacob. She hated the La Push gang for taking her Jake from her until he told her about werewolves and their feud with the cold ones. Bella didn't find this hard to believe, this explained why the…_Cullens_ never went to La Push and the way their noses would twitch like they smelt something bad when ever any of the Qulietes were around.

The wolves that saved her, the Doctor and the blond girl; Rose from Laurent at the Meadow were none other then Jacob, Sam and Embry. They heard the conversation that Bella had with him. So to protect Bella from Victoria and any other harm; the wolves –which included Jared and Paul- would patrol the perimeter of La Push to try and protect her.

After the cliff diving incident, Jacob felt the need to question about the man and blond girl that appeared at the meadow. Bella didn't say much apart from telling him about saving her from the hungry clutches of the sea below the cliff. Jacob became remorseful about not being with Bella when she was in danger.

So today; once again, she found Jacob sleeping on his couch and left him to dream. She decided to go to the book shop at Seattle and get some more good reads to try and keep her mind off the Doctor and _him_.

As soon as she walked into the store, she saw the ruffled brown hair and blue pin-stripe suit of one of the men that haunted her thoughts. She couldn't help but gasp.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor turned his back to Rose when he heard an angel's gasp. His eyes popped wide and he stumbled as his feet stopped moving back and forth on the spot, not used to the stillness. Rose had also heard the gasp and now faced the same brunet that she was jealous of.

Bella started walking over to them unsteadily, like she was going to faint any second. The Doctor recovered and now smiled with great enthusiasm. "Ah, Bella! How nice to see you not in danger." Rose frowned as Bella spoke up "Um…you are…real, right? I'm not hallucinating?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Well, last time I checked, we are flesh and bone." Bella looked a bit shocked and blushed, while looking at her feet "Oh. I never got the chance to thank you. For saving me. Twice."

"You are welcome. But could I ask you a favor?" Bella look like she was scared to look up, "S-sure. Anything." "Could you tell us about the creature that tried to kill you? Do you know anything about the wolves?" the Doctor looked proud, he could always trust Rose to ask the right questions.

Bella suddenly looked pale, her hands wrapped around her torso and she looked as if in pain. "I can't tell you." Bella was angry with herself. She had just told them that she knows and won't tell them. Suddenly a velvety voice assaulted her ears; _Bella, tell them, they can be trusted. They can protect you from harm._ She nearly jumped. This was the first time she heard his voice since the cliff incident.

Bella was still thinking about him when the beautiful voice of the Timelord spoke up again, "Bella, you can trust us." He stared intently into her eyes.

"Vampires."

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Previously:**_

_Bella was still thinking about _him_ when the beautiful voice of the Timelord spoke up again, "Bella, you can trust us." He stared intently into her eyes. _

"_Vampires."_

* * *

The single word lingered in the petite space of the bookstore.

Bella waited for either of the two to say something…anything. The silence immediately became extremely uncomfortable. The air surrounding Bella seemed to turn thick and choke her as her eyes shimmered with moisture.

_Why did I say that? _She thought to herself fiercely. _They must think I'm nuts…_

The Doctor barely looked surprised, while Rose's expression was stunned. "Huh." said the Doctor, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Rose turned around to face the Doctor so she was standing side by side with Bella.

Rose looked between the two faces, they both seemed to understand this and shared a silent understanding while she, alone, seemed to be clueless.

She hated being left out "Doctor?" he turned to looked at her "Aren't Vampires…from myths?" as Rose said this, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

The Doctor didn't answer straight away， but instead, he frowned and stopped moving completely, he seemed to be thinking deeply about the right way to answer this.

"You must think I'm crazy. Sorry I can't be of more help." Rose and the Doctor now turned to look at a red faced Bella who seemed to try to hold her tears in as she clutched her sides harder.

"No Bella, we don't think you are crazy." He looked around, as if he was looking for something or someone, and whispered. "This is a book store, why don't we go somewhere more private to discuss this?"

The two women nodded "We could go to my dad's house. He won't be home till later, he has night shifts."

The two time travelers followed Bella to her truck.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows while Rose's eyes grew big. "Hmm…I like it. Seems very…..um…… sturdy." Said the doctor, at the same time Rose said "Are you sure this thing can still run?" \

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. Even at a time like this, people still judge her truck.

"Yes, it's old but sturdy and runs perfectly fine, thank you very much for your concern"

Bella had a feeling of dejavu. _He _said almost the same thing to her nearly a year ago for her trip to Seattle. Her memory of _him_ taking her to the meadow made her clutch her sides so hard, that she found it hard to breathe.

She looked up and saw the concerned face of the Timelord leaning over her from the front seat with pain in his eyes. "Are you alright?" his arms stretched towards her as if to hold her if she fell.

"I'm fine."

Rose felt the green monster take more control.

While Bella drove towards her father's place, the Doctor couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier.

Two things puzzled him.

One, why did Bella clutch her sides so hard till her knuckles turned white as if she was in pain?

And two, why did he feel the urge to hold her till she could not feel pain anymore and protect her from what's hurting her?

He was so caught up in Bella and his emotions that he never even noticed Rose get in the truck. To be truthful, when he was around Bella he couldn't seem to care about anything else or anyone else. It even seemed hard to form a coherent thought.

They had reached Bella's house in about thirty minutes.

When Rose and the Doctor got out of the truck, they looked around at their surrounding and Bella heard them mutter "…so green." She was glad that she wasn't the only one thinking that.

Rose looked at the house in front of them; "Wow" she said "this is such a cute house!"

Bella smiled and said "thanks", but the smile was fake - it never reached her eyes.

Bella opened the front door and lead the others to the couch in front of the TV, and gestured for them to sit down. Once everyone was seated, Bella offered them refreshments and food.

When she finally sat down across from the two guests on the couch, the Doctor began;

"So…vampires. Rose, you wanted to know if they were a myth. I know that for a fact, such creatures like the ones described in myths exist. But the stories have exaggerated a bit. For example there is a race called the Plasmavours, they are a race of shape-changing aliens who lived off the richest veins of hemoglobin they could find. They absorb blood from their victims, which in turn changes their own blood makeup to that of the victim's blood, thereby being able to mimic other species when medically scanned. But I don't think they burn in the sun or sleep in coffins…there are also other creatures whom drink blood to survive……"

Once the Doctor had finished talking, the jaws of Bella and Rose were hanging so low you could fit a fist in their mouths and not graze anything. It was then that the Doctor realized he had said all that in one go.

Bella whispered to Rose "Does he always do that?"

Still amazed and astonished. "Yup. All the time, but it still amazes me."

"So um…what are these kinda of Vampires you know about Bella?" after the Doctor said this, Bella quickly recovered from her jaw-dropping stage straight onto being in pain because of the hole in her heart and clutching her side to keep herself together.

_Tell them Bella, tell them everything. They won't think you are crazy…_

She gasped at the sudden appearance of _his_ voice again, but she obeyed him none the less.

She took a long, deep breath and began telling her tale to the waiting listeners;

"A coven of them lived here once. There were…seven of them. I met them when I came to live here with my dad last year. They acted normal, they came to school everyday unless it was sunny. Their coven chose this place because it's the wettest and cloudiest place on the continental US. They could come out more then if they were in somewhere like phoenix where it's always sunny. One of them called _Edward_…saved my life in a car accident at school, and I figured out what he was. But their family didn't kill me or move…because…simply _because_…"

Bella now had silent tears running down her face. The Doctor got up and went to her side, he held her and, she used his shoulder to cry on.

"He had loved me…" she whispered this and Rose had barely heard it, but it was loud and clear to the Doctor who held Bella.

Rose was a little jealous, because the Doctor held _Bella_, but not her…

"But…_he_-they left me…here."

Now the Doctor understood everything. The way Bella clutched her sides together, jumping off the cliff, talking in her sleep…this showed that Bella still loved this…_Edward_ deeply, and he couldn't help but feel extremely sad.

Bella carried on "They…are extremely beautiful, strong, fast, and cold. They glow or shine in the sun and don't need to breath. This coven had golden eyes because they only hunted animals. The human hunters are red eyed. Some of them…had special…powers. Like telling the future - although it changes due to decisions – or read…minds. They can't sleep and it's hard for them to control bloodlust and often there's a human's blood that appeals more to them then others."

The Doctor was in deep thought "Ah, these sound very different to the species that I know of. So this coven never hunted humans?"

"Well, they have. But that was at the beginning of their creation."

Rose had questions "You say creation. How are they created?"

"With venom. But that's about all that I know."

By now the tears had stopped, but Bella was still clutching her sides, and immense pain showed on her face, as if she was remembering something that hurt so much.

The Doctor had let go of Bella as she slowly returned to normal and went back to sit next to Rose.

"What do you know of…werewolves? After the research that Rose and I have done. We think this isn't the typical Werewolf that we had met in Scotland."

"They are humans that change into giant wolves when they want to or went they are enraged. But they don't hunt or hurt anyone. They phase back to humans easily and are still themselves as wolves and are not affected by moonlight."

Rose looked at the Doctor "Very different indeed. Are you sure they aren't…say…shape shifters? Or something similar to that?" The Doctor agreed. "Yes, when we saw them in the forest, they were just _giant_ wolves and only attacked that…vampire but not us. So what's out there committing all those murders?"

* * *

**AN: **

**Hemoglobin- (****also spelled****haemoglobin and abbreviated Hb or Hgb) is the ****iron****-containing ****oxygen****-transport ****metalloprotein**** in the ****red blood cells**** of ****vertebrates****. **

**When the Doctor tells Rose and Bella about the Plasmavours, it's a\obviously still before he meets one in series three, Smith and Jones.**

**The green monster is Jealousy.**

**And Bella didn't tell them more details because she felt that they didn't need to know, and they were private.**

**Man, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! WOOOHOOO**

**And I have a new beta who goes by the name; SnowyFlake from New Zealand. Please read her stories.**

**And now… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously:**_

_Rose looked at the Doctor "Very different indeed. Are you sure they aren't…say…shape shifters? Or something similar to that?" The Doctor agreed. "Yes, when we saw them in the forest, they were just __giant__ wolves and only attacked that…vampire but not us. So what's out there committing all those murders?"_

* * *

The Doctor was considering this when he saw a shadow move by the window, next to the dining room table. He only caught a glimpse, but could not confirm who or what it was because of the angle of the door way.

He stood up and ran towards the window, leaving two women clueless of what he was doing. When he reached there, he was sure someone had been just outside, although nothing apart from his eyes indicated this.

He suddenly felt uneasy. The Doctor turned around with a frown on his face, to find Bella and Rose looking at him intently. As if waiting for him to do something.

"What?" he said in a confused tone.

Bella rolled her eyes as Rose lifted her right eyebrow, with an expression that silently screamed impatience.

Bella soon employed the same look, "Why did you suddenly run into my dining room and look outside the window?"

The Doctor frowned again. "I thought... I thought I saw something moving…out there." He pointed his right index finger to the edge of the window.

Bella looked alarmed. Was there really someone out there? But… Why?

The Doctor noticed her look of alarm and tried to quickly formulate a believable explanation.

"Ah probably nothing. Could have been the trees casting a shadow. My eyes may be wise, but they are also getting old…didn't you say something about your dad?"

Neither Bella nor Rose believed the elucidation, but didn't say anything about it.

"Yes, my father; Charlie. He should be back any minute now."

"Oh." Said Rose, "Doctor?" she was now only addressing the Timelord. "Should we go and come back another time?"

He agreed to this, but was reluctant to leave Bella. There was definitely someone or something stalking her. Now that he looked back, there was a flame sitting on top of the water at the beach when he rescued Bella, and when they were getting into Bella's car. He was sure that he saw the same wild fire behind the counter in the book shop.

"Ok. Well, until next time Bella! Thank you for the information you have provided us, it was very helpful. Also a pleasure to mee-"

He was cut off by a frantic Bella. "You said something about a time machine and traveling in time and space. Please, take me with you. I promise I won't be a burden. Please!" he chocolate brown eyes widened with emotion.

"I…um…" the Doctor scratched his head. Of course he wanted her to come, but there was Rose; who is at the moment glaring at the floor boards of the small room and turning red at her ears.

"Of course!"

And with that, Bella grabbed her handbag and had her coat on.

"So…are we leaving anytime soon?" asked Bella with a wide grin on her face. She looked at the Doctor like he was her favorite person in the world. The Doctor thought this was unfair, the way he looked at her while she still, clearly, loved Edward.

He didn't get to reply, as Rose stormed outside and shut the front door behind her. Bella looked shocked and curious again.

"Let's go." Said the Doctor, while taking out his sonic screwdriver. He twisted a few dials, pushed up the top and clicked a button; making the screwdriver glow in blue as a sound wave came from the tip.

Bella lead him outside and closed the front door of her father's house. She spotted Rose leaning against her truck and started to walk over to her. But a sudden whooshing sound made her stop in her tracks and look towards a flashing light.

The Tardis materialized in the middle of her front lawn. The Doctor walked towards the door and welcomed the females inside. Even though Bella was closer to the Tardis, Rose walked past her and walked straight inside, into the bright golden glow.

Bella followed.

"It…it's…but…" Bella walked in and out her hands on the railings leading the way to the centre of the room. As she began talking, the Doctor sighed.

"But…it's _bigger_…on the _inside_!"

"Oh really?" sarcasium polluted the Doctor's tone. "I hadn't noticed!"

Bella didn't realize his change in tone and walked further into the Tardis, she briefly heard the door behind close.

"Wow, it's…_beautiful_!" the Doctor grinned at this.

"'course she is!"

Bella walked next to Rose; who standing by the controls and whispered. "_She_?"

Rose giggled. "Ya, he likes to refer to the machine as a '_she'_."

"WELCOME TO THE TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimension in Space! Sooooooo" he smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Where do you lovely ladies want to go? The Ood's home planet? Wait…Rose. Have we gone to Barcelona yet? I mean the planet, not the city. Or! Maybe…Pompeii! Just before Mount Vesuvius erupted. Hmm…we could always visit the planet Midnig-"

Before he could say more, he was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

The Doctor pouted like a little kid and whispered "Why do people keep interrupting me today? Rose. Why is that, do you thi-"

Once again, a phone rang. The sound echoed through the Tardis, and bounced off the walls.

Bella had her hand in her handbag and finally found the source of all the ringing. She clicked a key on her mobile phone and held the device up against her left ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! *sigh* school starting sooooooo soon! **

"**WHY GOD??? WHY DO YOU HATE ME????? WHYYYYYYYYYY?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!"**

**(No offence intended to religious people.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make me happy! ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previously:**_

_Once again, a phone rang. The sound echoed through the Tardis, and bounced off the walls. _

_Bella had her hand in her handbag and finally found the source of all the ringing. She clicked a key on her mobile phone and held the device up against her left ear._

"_Hello?"_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

No one answered. The beeping sound of a disconnected line was familiar and annoying.

Bella hung up with a frown on her face. "What's wrong Bella?" asked a still pouting Doctor. Instead of answering, Rose and Bella started laughing hysterically at the suitability of the pout on his face.

As usual, the Doctor found these little yellow apes hard to understand so he hammered at a few buttons and knobs till the Tardis started shaking wildly. Bella didn't know this would happen so she began to fall backwards. The Doctor caught her by the waist just before she was about to fall on her back, she blushed like usual and as her usual clumsy self; Bella somehow caused the Doctor – who was still holding her – to started falling backwards, till they both landed on the surface of the Tardis control room with Rose laughing like there was no tomorrow.

_~ Many travels later ~_

The connection between the Doctor and Bella never faltered as they traveled together; instead they probably felt more connected then ever and with Rose being more tolerant with Bella. Things were brilliant.

Of course Bella got all the benefits of traveling with the Doctor. Universal telecommunications device + free calling, key to the only Tardis in existence, lots of running, traveling the stars, meeting creatures of the universe and falling in love with the Doctor, she still loved Edward with all her heart but it was hard not to fall for the Doctor; with his nonsense, attitude and his personality.

Rose had gone to their hotel – Leon Blanco, after smelling the odors of the 16th century Venetian canal water and throwing up in a gondola **(I don't actually know if the water smells since I've never been to Venice, just assumed since waste were dumped into the waters)**. It was Bella's idea of visiting Italy; she wanted to see the beauty of the buildings and the calmness of the lapsing water.

It was getting dark, and in the dim sunlight; the reflection of the twilight sky lingered in the water in front of the Palazzo that now held many people scurrying around by the remaining light to get home before the darkness flattened all, even with the faint torch light echoing across and between the slender canals.

Bella walked onto another gondola and the Doctor followed her. The oarsman held out his hand, the Doctor put a few coins into the tanned, outstretched hand and said; "Leon Blanco please."

"You are not from around here." Said the oarsman; in fluent Venetian.

Bella sat down on the padded wooden seats and turned around, smiling as she answered, "No we're not. We just came to see this beautiful city. It's like a dream." The Doctor was laying back on the end of the boat, he turned around and smiled at Bella. She smiled back.

"How long have you been married for?" Bella's eyes grew big as she stared at the man Italian man who asked. "No…um…we aren't married. Just traveling together." Bella blushed as the Doctor offered this explanation.

"Oh! S_piacente_! I did not mean to make such a mistake. You'll have to forgive me, I am growing so old." The oarsman looked around 40 years old.

Bella looked up at the oarsmen, grinned and asked "So, are you married?"

"Oh yes. My beautiful wife Sorrel, she is from England. And my two wonderful children; Luciano and Eduardo, both turning 15 this year! Oh they are wonderful, ever so caring." He smiled and stared ahead as he said this.

Bella sighed "Oh." She had stopped smiling and now looked to the side of the gondola.

The Doctor gently grabbed the sides of Bella's flushed face and stared into her eyes before placing a soft, sweet and lingering kiss on Bella's lips. She froze, and just when the Doctor was going to let go and apologize; she pulled her arms up and tangled them around his neck, she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the shortness of this chapter!!! Please don't hate me ." and sorry for ANY spelling, punctuation and grammar mistakes.**

**Read & Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: Spiacente = Sorry in Italian**

**All my love, MLA**


End file.
